William Braddock (Earth-833)
, Captain Britain Corps; formerly Spider-Army (founder) | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-833 | BaseOfOperations = Loomworld; formerly Otherworld; Sims Tower, Times Square, Manhattan, New York City, New York, Earth-3145; Central Park, Manhattan, New York City, New York, Earth-13, England, Earth-833 | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Light Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = British | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Human Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = England | Creators = Jason Latour; Robbi Rodriguez | First = Edge of Spider-Verse Vol 1 2 | Quotation = How many worlds have you been to? I've seen multitudes. They're all beautiful... and different. | Speaker = Spider-UK | QuoteSource = Spider-Verse Team-Up Vol 1 3 | HistoryText = A rookie Captain Britain, Spider-UK came to learn of the Great Hunt when Morlun was detected on Earth-1983, killing the Spider-Man of that world. After watching two other Spider-Totem-connected people, he ran to warn Saturnyne and Roma of the murders. However, Saturnyne, more distraught over the Incursions, grew angry at what she felt was something insignificant and ordered Roma to throw him out. However, Roma was much more sympathetic and charged Billy with protecting the other Spiders, considering that their murder must have been for a truly sinister purpose, for which she gave him a talisman to enable him travel through the Multiverse. During his mission, he came across a certain Spider-Woman. He would later travel to Earth-982 with Old Man Spider-Man to recruit Spider-Girl and her brother, although they arrived too late to save her father. After different complications, the Spider-Army managed to defeat and exile the Inheritors to Earth-3145. When the different Spider-Men that formed the Spider-Army started returning to their respective realities, Spider-UK coudn't do so, as his universe had been destroyed as a result of the Incursions. He decided to stay in Loomworld, the Inheritors' former base, and form the Warriors of the Great Web, in order use the Web of Life and Destiny to reach out any universe in need of a Spider-Man. Presumably killed by the Ivory Kings during their massacre of the Captain Britain Corps. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Peter Parker of Earth-616. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * A talisman which enables him to travel through the Multiverse. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Billy Braddock is an amalgamation of Spider-Man and Captain Britain. * Billy does not have a spider-sense. | Trivia = * Spider-UK was originally designed by Olivier Coipel as Spider-Punk. Due to Spider-UK being a member of the Captain Britain Corps, but because Dan Slott liked the design, the original appearance of Spider-UK was turned into a new character, the Hobbie Brown of Earth-138, while the final version of Spider-UK was added after the original pencils of ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #9. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Captain Britain Corps members Category:Spider-Verse participants Category:Braddock Family Category:Web-Slinging Category:William Braddock (Earth-833)/Quotes Category:Leaders Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Wallcrawling Category:Spider-Army (Peter Parker's) (Multiverse) members Category:English Category:Interdimensional Travelers